They Can't Hear Us
by crazy-acting
Summary: Small OS between Jaime and Cersei the night before her wedding with Robert. Full of rage, she can only find comfort in her brother's arms, and in her brother's bed. Careful, Mature because of sex.


Tears were invading Cersei's eyes as she let herself fall into the warm embrace of Jaime. Only his strong arms could comfort her when she thought of what she had to endure next night. She held his shirt with her nails digging in it and muttered in his chest:

"I'll never give him what he wants."

"I know Cersei, I know." said Jaime while stroking her golden hair.

They stayed like that for a long time, Cersei falling either into rage or sorrow. She loved her brother so dearly she couldn't bear another minute out of his arms.

The two Lannisters, though they were still young, seemed to have grasped the concept of life in King's Landing. Your true self must be hidden for you to remain in the game. Cersei understood this better than anyone. But she couldn't help but feel weak on the night before her wedding with the dumb brute Robert Baratheon.

"I don't want him in me, or sleeping next to me... I won't BEAR IT!" she screamed, almost pushing Jaime away.

He watched her intensely with his green eyes.

"It kills me. Knowing he'll put his cock in you and use you, knowing he won't even love you... But you have to." he seemed grave.

"I won't let him!" she uttered under her breath.

"I don't want him to even TOUCH YOU!" Jaime cried, hitting the wall with his fist clenched.

She fell to her knees, not able to stand anymore. Jaime carried her on the bed gently, as if she were an angel who fell from the heavens. Oh, he knew she was no angel. She was his poison and his cure, his evil half and his better part. And he was the same for her. At this familiar thought and feeling of being whole, he could feel warmth building in him, and desire awaken his senses.

"Dear, dear sister..." he whispered in a husky voice near her ear.

Cersei shivered and opened her eyes once full of tears of anger. The anger was replaced with a fire mirroring Jaime's own. She felt her brother's weight on her body increase, making her skin crawl with anticipation.

Cersei took off most of her dress, but Jaime's hand stopped her with strength. His other hand brushed off a tear from her beautiful, soft cheek. Jaime kissed her first on that cheek, then his lips slowly made their way to her half open mouth. While he kissed her painfully slowly, he equally gently pushed down her remaining clothing, brushing against her hard nipples in the process. A breath escaped her mouth and Jaime bit her lip, pulling it inside of his mouth. Cersei, feeling his jaw move against hers, felt her anger completely escape her body. She dearly thought, Jaime was the only one able to tame her.

Still pushing her dress down, Jaime stopped just before it uncovered her most warm and wet part. The clothing clasped her legs together and she tried to wriggle out of it, but Jaime's hand held Cersei's legs together. He straddled her easily, clearly assuming the dominant role Cersei was always so eager to play. For one night, though, she let him take entire possession of wanted him to have her, and no one else.

When she tried to wriggle out of her dress again, Jaime kissed her nipples one by one, then her stomach, her navel, her sides, her lower belly, and at last he pulled her clothing down.

He smirked when he looked at what he had just uncovered. Cersei's soft and familiar thighs, and between them, her already welcoming pussy. Without even touching it but only watching, he knew would feel whole soon, it looked very tight in there. His cock twitched in his breeches and he gritted his teeth. He wanted to jump at her right now and devour her sweet entrance, but she had apparently decided otherwise.

The beautiful entirely naked Cersei, apart from a discreet necklace decorating her chest above her perky breasts, escaped from her brother's pressure as swiftly as a cat and pushed him on his back. He let her do it, eager of what was to come. She had a smirk then dived on his neck in a bite. She sucked him there while stroking his hard breeches with her wet heat.

"Cersei!" Jaime pleaded.

Listening to his beggings, she unbuttoned all of his clothing, even his shirt, and took everything off as quick as she could, apart from his shirt open on his chest. She had a shiver when she freed his cock from its tight prison. Her brother was so beautiful, laying there and heavily breathing, his heavy cock painfully laying on his stomach. He tried to grasp it to stroke himself but Cersei was the fasted.

Her clever hands caressed his lower stomach first, building in his chest the strongest anticipation. She licked his length and honoured it of her warm breath. Jaime had to stop himself from grabbing her head and brutally pushing his cock inside. He didn't need to, because she soon welcomed him into her wet mouth. She went up, down on his cock, and went deeper at each time. Jaime sighed in pleasure. It was the deepest she had ever tried. He felt her throat tighten, tears came to her eyes. Jaime was about to explode in her mouth, he pulled her up to kiss him, tasting her saliva laced with his scent.

Cersei brought her pussy above Jaime's cock. Jaime hadn't even touched her yet but as their two sexes touched each other, he almost came on the spot as he felt her wetness. He wanted to eat her out, to caress her folds with his tongue, but she was too strong.

His cock found the way by itself. Her pussy guided him deep inside of her. Slowly, very gently, his cock slid in her until it was fully inside. During the whole process, Cersei's mouth was open and her back was arched as she touched her nipples. Jaime grabbed her hips firmly, savouring the delicious feeling. He pulled her slightly upwards, her insides stroking his shaft. He then pushed her back. He repeated the movement more quickly, with more intensity, and she made herself move above him too with the help of her firm thighs.

Her greedy pussy swallowed all inside then saw his length slide out. Cersei arched her back, her breast bouncing to the rhythm of their union. Jaime marveled as he saw her belly move in circles, massaging his cock. Soft little screams escaped Cersei's mouth like breaths of pleasure, though she usually was more silent.

The twins froze when they heard footsteps in front of the door. Jaime's cock was aching inside of Cersei, and Cersei wanted more than anything to dive on him again. The footsteps soon left, and Cersei deeply looked into Jaime.

"Do you think..." he asked.

"No. They can't hear us." she said. She then leaned on him and kissed his moist lips, moving her buttocks up and down more and more intensely. He gripped both firmly and pushed her with force on his cock. He wanted to come in her like he never had, but he forced himself and pulled out. He grabbed her and pushed her on her belly, destroying all the domination she had created and stealing it for himself. He loved her more than ever.

He caressed her ass and kissed it. His hands still were on Cersei's hips, he pushed them up slightly so his tongue could reach her soaking wet pussy. It was pulsing just like his cock was, liquid dripping out of it. He pushed his tongue in, tasting their love.

"Aah... Jaime... Please." whimpered Cersei.

It was so rare to hear her plead, Jaime couldn't resist. He almost crushed her with his weight and spread her legs, grabbing her asscheeks and spreading them. She had a loud moan.

"Jaime!"

He put his cock's head at her entrance. She pushed with her ass to let him slide in, but he resisted. It burned her.

Jaime pushed with all of his strength inside of his dear sister, his lips trembling and resisting to let out a heavy groan. He thrust again in her, stronger than before.

"So you want this, uh?" he uttered through gritted teeth.

"Y...Yeah..." moaned Cersei at another thrust.

Jaime saw her hand move under her belly and caress her mound, then stimulating her entrance even more. Cersei's eyes were tightly closed and her mouth shaped into a breathy "o", almost having her release. It made Jamie want to cum right now inside of her. He grabbed both of her hands and locked them behind her back, holding her tightly to him. He thrust into her more quickly, more deeply, more intensely, so hard tears of pleasure escaped her eyes.

"L... Let me..." she pleaded again.

Jaime freed one of her arms, and this arm grabbed her own ass and pulled on the cheek, spreading it more to Jaime's eyes. She pulled as far as she could and she felt her most sensitive wet flesh be stroked by Jaime's hard moving member. Again, she moved her pelvis in circles while Jaime thrust as deep as he could.

"Aah! Aaah!..." whimpered Cersei.

Her own pelvis and ass moved faster against him, uncontrolably, milking Jaime's cock so strongly he could not resist anymore, so he emptied himself deep inside of her. His hipbones touched her ass, he was buried in her to the hilt. Cersei was stroking her own sex with so intense pleasure that while Jaime made his last thrusts inside of her, her mouth opened and let out moans of pleasure as her eyes rolled.

Jaime emptied the last of his semen in her and almost fell on her, but instead he rolled on the side, gripping her hips so she rolled on her side too and he was still in her. His cock was twitching. He hugged her from behind, making their sweats mix.

"Cersei... I will always love you so, so dearly."

"Me too Jaime." Cersei sighed, at peace. "Nothing can happen to us while we're toghether."

He hugged her even more tightly. He never wanted to let go.


End file.
